a very sticky situation
by Abbey500
Summary: Hermione awoke to a pounding headache, naked in bed next to the one and only Draco Malfoy. after war my version less people are dead. dramione rated M for a reason! if you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1 after party

**AN: hello readers, i hope you like the first chapter. it is mainly an introduction so that is why its so short i will add more chapters upon knowing tha at least one person is reading.**

**Chapter one- after party**

It was the start of seventh year for Hermione and she was highly stressed at the thought of possibly not becoming head girl. She couldn't bare the thought of Professor Dumbledore presenting any other female seventh year with the title of head girl, she was literally going nuts with the suspension of having to wait until Professor Dumbledore gave his speech. Just on call to her thoughts Professor Dumbledore voice echoed through the great hall "SILENCE!" he shouted using a charm to make his voce an incredible 7 times louder than his loudest shouting. A few first years cringed thinking there must have been a fire or something, but soon realized that it was their head professor calling for the whole schools' attention.

Just as Dumbledore was about to announce the head students and prefects he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall informing him that he hadn't yet introduced this year's DADA (defence against the dark arts) teacher, even though the war was over and Lord Voldemort had been defeated the ministry found it highly necessary to still teach the subject to all magical students.

So professor Dumbledore introduced the new DADA teacher who just happened to be Tonks a member of the order of the phoenix and very good friend to the golden trio. Eventually he got to the part of announcing prefects and once all the prefects had been announced he said 'this year's head boy is -moment of annoyingly long suspenseful silence- Draco Malfoy from Slytherin house' (lots of loud applauding from Slytherin and booing from Gryffindor) Dumbledore waited for the schools silenced attention and then preceded with 'and this year's head girl is . . .' at this point Hermione was silently crying to god in hurried prayers. 'Hermione Granger from Gryffindor' and pretty much every house did some sort of cheering because as Hermione was part of the golden trio and the brains of why Voldemort was now completely destroyed everyone respected her and was highly grateful, even Draco although they were still enemies he had to be grateful because she was the one who had found him worthy of saving when Harry was about to assassinate him.

Hermione pretty much leapt from her spot around Gryffindor table with joy and ran (no joke) to receive her head girl badge, standing right next to Draco and the prefects.

Later that night

'So 'mione congratulations, I knew you would be Head Girl' Ron spoke.

'Thanks Ronald I must admit I did have my doubts although obviously I had nothing to worry about' she declared.

They were at an after party in celebration of first day of the school year which was being held in the Room Of Requirement. Hermione had just arrived from being informed of her duties as head girl and was surrounded by everyone who wanted to congratulate her.

She was quite proud of herself and although if you asked her she would not admit to it she had already downed at least three quarters of a bottle of fire whiskey to calm her nerves after accepting her badge and was quite tipsy and starting to forget a lot of things.

(Draco's P.O.V.)

It was twelve thirty and Draco was quite drunk and also at the after party, he was eying off a very pretty dark haired chocolate eyed girl who, in his eyes was quite blurry and seemed also very drunk. Even though he was drunk also it did take him a while to work up the courage to make a move but once that had happened he found himself in quite a predicament.

It was at around quarter past one in the morning when a very drunk Draco and Hermione could have been seen entering the head students'' common room, although everyone was either in bed, still at the party or off having their way with each other.

luckily for Hermione and Draco or rather not so lucky a password had not yet been set for their portrait in access to their rooms and, the portrait having just met the two let them straight in, in which the drunken couple hurried upstairs and into Draco's very green bedroom and onto the silk bedding where clothes were removed and Hermione unknowingly lost her virginity to the Slytherin prince.

**AN: thanks guys I wont't be able to update every day but hopefully every week once my homework is finished and handed in, please review, this is my fist fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2 worst case scenario

**AN: wow heaps of people have added my story already! I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

**Nrghhh, claire96, Emeraldserpent36, El' Caliente and thfourteenth thanks a lot for your comments and feedback! I hope you like this chapter **

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

She awoke to a pounding headache and found herself lying naked under a very green silk sheet, entwined with someone whom she could not identify because they had their arm around her waist and she had her back to them, but she could certainly tell that he was naked as well, in which she could definitely identify this mysterious person to be of the male sex.

Realizing that the previous night she had been drunk and had obviously given her virginity to this mystery man but she was not going to jump to conclusions until she could identify who he was. She turned her body to face him the best she could trying not to wake him, maybe she could leave before he awoke. And that was when she noticed the long white hair that framed his face, the handsomely chiselled cheek bones that looked to be carved by angels, and then his eyes fluttered open. And she couldn't help but scream.

Draco's POV

He awoke to the most ear-piercing scream he had ever heard in his whole life, it was so bad that he'd say it was worse than first year with the mandrakes. And then he realised that it was Hermione Granger that had screamed and that they were both very much naked and in his bed.

She was squirming a lot in his arms but he wouldn't let her go until she calmed down because he knew if he did let go she would probably do something she would regret. Eventually she stopped squirming and he was able to let go of her. And then she started shaking and he noticed the streams of tears rolling down her cheeks.

He wasn't one to comfort others but right now just seeing her like this, the infamous Hermione Granger of the golden trio, the brave and unbreakable one , the girl who he had never been able to make cry. She was crying right now and It was because of him, he hadn't even wanted her to cry but it was for quite obvious reasons. So he rubbed her back and whispered comforting things to her but it wasn't working because she started to cry even harder.

"It's alright Hermione please don't cry, look everything's going to be fine it's okay ssshhhhh ssshhhhh please stop crying" he whispered into her ear.

And it worked she stopped crying and said "How is it going to be fine I just woke up naked in bed with you! It's quite obvious what has happened, how do you think this will be alright!"

"Okay so obviously we were both drunk and can't recall a thing that went on in this bed but seeing our reputations I say we keep this quiet and if you find yourself in a state I will support you and we will declare we are deeply in love and are engaged, that of course is if we did have sexual intercourse and that you are now carrying our unborn child" Draco replied to her outburst.

And that's when Hermione started to cry yet again, Draco then patted her back, stroked her hair and told her that even if he was drunk it is very likely since his wand was under his pillow that he had used a contraceptive charm and that what he had said would only happen as a worst case scenario. Although he must admit it wouldn't really matter to him if that were to happen as he had no family because both his parents were dead and the rest of his family had disowned him, he thought that Hermione was quite sexy and had no problem with her becoming his wife and future mother of his children.

Hermione's POV

She couldn't believe that this man talking to her was Draco Malfoy she had never realised he could care so much, he was right he really had changed. But what he was saying she was so afraid of what could happen she had the worst luck and no doubt they would be in a 'worst case scenario' as Draco had so delicately put it. She didn't know how he could be so calm and as for wands, well she didn't have a clue where hers was nor did she have a clue where her clothes were either.

But it had been mainly her fault she was the one who had drunk so much, god she wished she still had her time turner but you can't fix all your mistakes you just have to deal with the outcome. And if that outcome was children then they would just have to deal with it she did want to be a mother just not so young and not with Draco Malfoy but if he had really changed then maybe their worst case scenario wouldn't be that bad.

She finally found her voice and said "So you don't think that will happen?"

To which he replied "No I don't and if it did we would get married and I would support you and the baby you could still fulfil your dreams, we just have to deal with what comes. Anyway we're late for our first heads duty"

"WHAT!" she proclaimed

"I said we are late, for the first year's tours. Remember?"

"Ohmigod ohmigod, why didn't you tell me before!"

And then she leapt from the bed completely forgetting about her lack of clothes and ran to her room which she had been shown yesterday. Once in her room she realised she was naked and quickly rushed to get dressed in her robes, complete with her head girl badge which she clipped onto her cloak just slightly above the Gryffindor emblem. And then ran as quickly as possible to the great hall after tying her hair into a neat bun.

Draco's POV

Finally she had arrived he wondered what had taken her so long to get there he had been waiting for fifteen minutes. She looked quite nice considering the way she had woken up. Then he remembered that he had found her wand in his bedroom, he had it in the inside pocket of his robes right next to his own.

"Here" he said as he passed it to her

"Thanks, I was looking for it for ages" she replied

"Ready?"

"Yes I am "

"OI!" Draco hollered to get the first years attention

Then Hermione spoke "Hello everyone I'm Hermione and this is Draco and we will be your head students for this year, so if you have any problems don't hesitate to come speak to one of us about it. Now I will be taking the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's for your tour and Draco will be taking the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's"

"Alright so all Slytherin and Ravenclaws follow me for your tour and the rest of you will go with Hermione"

**That evening in the heads common room:**

"Oh what a day, first year's are such a handful" Hermione said more to herself than Draco

"You got that right" Draco replied stifling a yawn

"Um, Draco?"

"Yeh"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"I was just wondering, um well uh –"

"Spit it out"

"Well, I was wondering since you parents died who do you live with? _Where_ do you live?"

"oh, well I've just been here really, Dumbledore took me to Diagon Alley to get the things I needed, but I don't really want to return to my home it's just so empty now, my parents left me the mansion and the family fortune but to be honest I think I will just sell the mansion and by a house somewhere in the countryside once I leave here"

"Oh, well that sounds nice"

"Mmm yes well I'm going to bed goodnight Gra-Hermione"

"Goodnight Draco" Hermione said watching him walk to his bedroom.

She didn't have a clue what she was going to do about last night, she was afraid and Draco hadn't mentioned anything since this morning. Maybe it was best just to ignore what had happened until there was a reason to really be worried. She didn't want to have to marry Draco nor did she want to have a child whilst still at school. She was more worried about talking to Harry, Ron and Ginny she hadn't had time to see them all day because she had been so busy and she knew they would have a lot of questions to ask her especially if they had realised she had left the party without telling them.

**The next morning at breakfast:**

"So Hermione where did you get to the other night?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Oh, at the party? Well I left early so I could get a good night sleep; I had to give the first years a tour." Hermione answered

"That's just like you Hermione, you never have any fun" Ron said with a smug look on his face.

"Yes I do!" she answered back

"Yeh well name one time where you had fun and it didn't involve school or going to bed early"

Hermione nearly blurted out that she had been drunk at the party and that it was quite fun but had stopped herself in the nick of time. She then had to think of one time where she had had fun and it wasn't to do with either of those two things. She was completely speechless.

"ha, see I told you so you need to live a little Hermione do something crazy sometime and not worry about what the consequences will be" Ron told her, he was very pleased with himself.

It was then that Hermione got up from the table and pretty much ran to her common room, tears blurring her vision along the way.

"Ron, why did you have to say that look what you've done" Harry stated

"Well it's not my fault the girls such a nerd"

Harry then looked to Ginny "Would you mind seeing if she's OK Ginny?"

"No I was just going to see, I will be back soon" she replied standing up from the table and heading in the direction Hermione had gone, towards the heads dorm.

Draco's POV

He was sitting in one of the very confortable arm chairs in front of the fire in the common room that he shared with Hermione. He was reading one of his favourite books; Hogwarts A History. But he was interrupted when the portrait door swung open with quite a loud thud, allowing a very upset Hermione to enter.

Right away he felt sympathy for her he could recall quite a few times where he had seen her running from the great hall crying after a disagreement with Ron.

"What did he do this time?" Draco asked her

"Who?" she replied sobbing quite loudly

"The weasel"

"Oh, (sob sob) nothing"

"Yeh right, tell me what did he do?"

"Nothing"

"Just tell me Hermione"

"No"

"Oh, come on just tell me for goodness sakes"

"He told me that I need to live a little and do something crazy without worrying about what the consequences would be"

"And"

"And then I remembered that I had done that and that he was a complete git for bringing it up!"

"So you've told him then?"

"No, I haven't"

"Then why are you crying, he obviously didn't mean it"

"Yes, he did!"

Draco then walked over to where Hermione was sitting against the wall and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Don't listen to what he says, He doesn't realise what a great friend he has"

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up into his eyes. Although he was kneeling he was still much taller than her.

"Well, he obviously doesn't realise what a great person you are" he proclaimed.

He was looking into her eyes he could see her confusion, he then leant down and touched his lips to hers.

Just then at that exact moment the portrait door swung open and a very startled Ginny Weasley was standing in the doorway, jaw almost touching the mauve carpet.

**AN: okay well that's chapter two I would have written more but I am still thinking of which way the story is going to go, review and tell me should Hermione be pregnant or not? sorry for the minor cliffhanger**


	3. Chapter 3 The Confrontation

AN: I am so terribly sorry about how late this chapter is, but don't worry I promise not to dissapear until this story is conplete. thankyou to my loveley reviewers and don't worry the story isn't going too fast Draco is just confused at the moment and more of what he is feeling will be explained in chapter four but for now here is chapter 3. And also something I have been forgetting to do:

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot the harry potter world and all characters belong to the wonderful J..

**Chapter 3**

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Hermione tried to explain, while Ginny just stood frozen in exactly the same way she had been just moments before Draco had stood up and ran to his room. Leaving a rather confused Hermione to deal with her shocked friend.

It was then that Ginny started to come out of her daze. She walked over to Hermione and offered her hand, which Hermione accepted and hauled herself up with the help of Ginny. Ginny then walked over and sat on the common room couch.

"Look Hermione I understand you must like him, but I never thought I would see _him_ kissing _you_."

"Yeh, well neither did I"

"Why didn't you tell me there was something going on between you two?"

"Because I didn't think there was, I mean the other night we were both drunk so-"

"-what do you mean the other night?"

Realising what she had just revealed Hermione went a very bright red colour.

"She means that we were both drunk and didn't have a clue what we were doing or who we were with, it didn't mean anything and after today we will both just go back to hating each other." Draco answered as he entered the common room and walked over to where he had left some parchment and a quill.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD! Please Hermione tell me you didn't, do_ it _with- with _HIM_" Ginny screamed pointing at Draco's retreating form just as he was closing his bedroom door.

"look Gin the other morning I woke up in Draco's bed, just after the party and I suppose it's quite obvious what must of happened" Hermione said blushing.

"But, as Malfoy said it meant absolutely _nothing _to either of us we were both drunk and at the end of the day all any of us are is hormonal teenagers."

"So, what was with the kiss then? God I am so confused by the both of you"

"Well, god I don't know what it was but it won't happen again because I DO NOT like Malfoy on measly little bit. He is a slimy git and I loathe the very ground he walks on"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Hermione, look I need to go and wrap my head around this" Ginny said walking out the portrait door.

"WAIT!" Hermione screamed halting Ginny in her steps.

Ginny turned to Hermione as she spoke.

"You can't repeat anything you heard or saw in here, okay?"

"I promise 'mione." Ginny said and then turned heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

Once she had left Hermione sat on one of the armchairs letting out a much needed sigh.

"Well that was not how I would have liked to tell her, in fact I wish that it could of just stayed a secret. Oh well at least now she knows." Hermione exclaimed to herself, she was slightly confused about her and Malfoy's situation but one thing was for sure she needed to know if she was pregnant and she needed to know she could get on with her life. On that thought she stormed of to the infirmary for a visit to Madame Pomfrey.

**Draco's pov**

He was lying on his bed, wondering what was wrong with him. He had just kissed the mudblood Granger! And been caught doing so. God, he had been quite the horny, hormonal teenager lately and Pansy had been denying him in bed but he never thought he would stoop so low on the food chain, so to speak. He was startled out of his thoughts when the portrait door slammed just with a horrific BANG! He felt sorry for the poor woman in their portrait she had definitely been slammed shut a fair bit later.

He decided some fresh air would help cool the pure blood that ran through his veins. He didn't know where he was going he just knew that he had to get as far away from Hermione as possible, he couldn't face her right now, not with the way his hormones were acting up, and accidently bumping to her wouldn't help his situation. He was walking towards a big tree just opposite the Black Lake; he slumped down against it with his face in his palms and sighed into his hands.

"Draco?"

Oh god, he knew that voice anywhere, it was Pansy. He definitely wasn't in the mood to speaking with her at the moment, and he was pissed that she had denied him of what he truly needed just hours earlier. Maybe if he pretended he couldn't hear her then she would leave him in peace.

"What are you doing you must be freezing!" she said, god her voice was so annoying!

"Just leave me alone Pans I am not in the mood"

She didn't take any notice and sat down next to him anyway. Draco drew his hand away from his face and turned to her.

"I meant it pansy, 'm not in the mood, just leave me alone"

"FINE!" she screeched and with that she walked away. Thank god for that peace and quiet he smiled to himself.

**Hermione's pov**

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"Oh hello dear, what's the matter?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she walked towards Hermione.

"I need a test" Hermione replied she felt terribly nervous.

"What kind of test?"

"Um well, a p-, a pregnancy test" she stammered. "Um, it's only been a week but I read once that, well that it only had to be a week to know if you were pregnant"

"Oh my" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed "ah, yes dear you quite right, come, sit here and I will be back in just a moment'

She returned with her wand and let out a sigh.

"Ok, dear now could you please lay back and lift your top for me"

Hermione did as she was told.

"Ok, dear this won't hurt a bit." Madame Pomfrey cast a spell at Hermione's stomach and a pink light emitted above it.

"Hmmm" she said to herself.

"Madame Pomfrey, what is it? Am I pregnant?"

AN: Sorry for the cliff, stay tuned for the next installment :)


	4. Chapter 4 Verdict

**AN**: here is the next instalment of 'A Sticky Situation'

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione's POV**

"Congratulations Miss Granger you are-"

"-oh my god" Hermione sobbed cutting Madame Pomfrey off

"I'm pregnant aren't I?" she exclaimed

"No Miss Granger, quite the opposite actually"

"You mean I'm not pregnant!" Hermione exclaimed given Madame Pomfrey a huge hug. "Thankyou Madame Pomfrey" she had a large grin on her face that almost reached ear to ear.

"Not a problem dearie" Madame Pomfrey replied as Hermione made her way out of the infirmary.

_I think a nice walk will help me to clear my head of this week's events_ Hermione thought to herself heading outside_. Today I have become one of the luckiest people in the world, and I have learnt my lesson to never ever get drunk ever again or to have sex either nope not until I am happily married. God I can only just imagine what would have happened if I was pregnant, Malfoy probably would have paid me a large sum of money to keep my mouth shut and never mention him fathering my child to anyone. That or a death threat, even though he did make that promise I doubt he would of lived up to it._

She was heading towards the black lake she had her book bag and thought the scenery would be the perfect atmosphere for her to finish an essay about magical creatures and their habitats. Especially since she had chosen 'amphibious creatures' as here topic. Her good mood faltered as she reached the lake to find Malfoy slumped against a tree his head in his hands.

"Malfoy!" she pronounced trying to get his attention

**Draco's POV**

_God her comes Granger, and she sounds so cheerful too, what I'd do to end her great mood. We are put in this situation and she doesn't even sound worried wish shed just leave me alone thank merlin I am no longer horny and the Malfoy pride has come back to me, goodness if only my father found out about my actions towards her not only would he kill me but I am sure he would make it as slow and painful as possible._

"What do you want" Draco replied looking up at her and standing to his feet.

"I just thought you'd like to know that Madame Pomfrey has kindly informed me that I am not pregnant!" she answered oh-so cheerfully"

"Ha, and you thought I'd want to know because? As if I care mudblood go find someone who's interested" he sneered in response. Only seconds later was that sneer wiped off of his face as her hand made contact with his left cheek the sound echoing around them.

"How dare you call me that, you bastard!"

Draco towered over her a look of pure hatred covering his features.

"AND HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME!" he grabbed her wrists and spun her so her back was pressed against the tree he had been sitting against. "YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, MUDBLOOD, AND THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE GRUESOME" He spat at her before dropping her arms and storming off towards the castle.

**Hermione's POV**

She was too shocked to care what he had just said to her, he had never treated her so lowly before and she was expecting his reaction too be more thankful. The worst part about this whole scenario was that they had a prefects meeting to run in just under twenty minutes as well as rounds together and not to mention the fact that the _shared_ a common room. She just hoped his mood would cool off before the meeting so that she didn't have to be the one dealing with his foul mood.

**Draco's POV **

He didn't care that he had a meeting in 10 minutes all he cared about was releasing his frustration. He stormed into the Slytherin common room and went straight towards Pansy, dragging her with him to a more private location.

Minutes later anyone standing within a 200m radius if that room would have heard Draco's loud grunts and Pansy's squeals of ecstasy as the two shagged each other senseless.

He was late he hadn't meant to of spent so long with pansy but now he was rushing to the meeting room as fast as he could while also trying to fix his tie and rearrange his messy hair. He had just reached the door as it opened and Granger collided into him, he had to grab her before she fell to the ground. He promptly let go of her as realised what he had done. She didn't seem to notice he had saved her from falling as she seemed to be seething of anger.

"You're late" she spat

"I'm amazed you noticed"

"10 points from Slytherin, now hurry up and get your filthy self inside" she exclaimed as she shoved him in through the door.

With his entrance the meeting commenced, he didn't really pay much attention as Hermione did all the talking, he just nodded and grunted in reply whenever a question was asked and need a group response. Hermione ended the meeting and the two were left to discuss their head duties. Neither of the brought up their previous confrontation near the black lake and the both headed to the great hall for dinner. They were both quite hungry as they had missed lunch and Hermione was eager to talk with Ginny about her visit to Madame Pomfrey.

**Hermione's POV**

"Err, Hermione?" Ron asked

"Yes, Ronald?" Hermione answered back knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Sorry about what happened at lunch, I suppose I was just being a git really"

"That's okay Ron, I wasn't in a very good mood any way so it wasn't entirely your fault, your apology is accepted" she replied with a smile. She loved it when Ron admitted he had been mean to her he was funny to watch when he let go of his pride. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ginny started talking to her about girly things like make-up etcetera and all her worries were forgotten as she was enveloped with the love of her three best friends. That was until Ginny mentioned Hermione's 'situation' and asked if she knew her 'verdict' yet.

AN: well I hoped you liked this chapter; stay tuned for chapter 5 where more is revealed.


End file.
